


Just be straight with me

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最近肉写太多感觉有点……亏……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just be straight with me

这是一个再普通不过的周三，复仇者们又一次拯救了纽约：严格来说只有Steve、Bucky和Clint出面，他们干得还算不错，除了Bucky意外被那个倒霉的反派的倒霉射线照射到之外一切都还算顺利，Steve身上甚至连条擦伤都没有。尽管如此他对Bucky挺身而出掩护自己的行为十分不满，在回程路上两个人就“究竟Steve能不能在Bucky掩护他之前及时用盾牌挡开那看起来就不怎么好玩的该死射线”进行了长篇大论的争执，听得Clint只想用弓抽他们两个。

 

回到复仇者大厦后Steve立刻强迫Bucky接受全面检查——Bucky一直挺抗拒各种检查的，习惯使然，过去的经验告诉他和那些花里胡哨的机器接触总不会有什么好事。神盾局的心理医生普遍认为他有“信任危机”，对此结论Bucky大翻白眼：你有大半辈子过着被各路反派洗脑冷冻的日子，信任危机？真的吗？

 

但他拗不过Steve。Steve，说得夸张点，是个为达（好的）目的不择手段的家伙，你要是有幸和美国队长一起长大，就会知道伪造四张征兵报名表根本不算件事。因此Bucky老老实实地坐在医疗室，让他们用各种设备把他检测了个遍，最终得出了“Barnes先生一切正常”的结论，这才挑衅地看着Steve：“满意了吗？现在我们能回去了吗？我真的需要把你按在墙上、好好给你吸一发。”

 

Steve呛住了，四周的研究人员和医务人员面面相觑地盯着他们两个，Bucky仿佛才意识到自己说了什么，他的脸像燃烧一样迅速地红起来、被自己脱口而出的话吓得目瞪口呆。可别误会，无论是七十年前的Bucky Barnes还是现在的他都不算是什么保守派，但他骨子里还是带着点怀旧风格的，他和Steve从不在公开场合亲热或者表现出他们是一对儿什么的，他们有他们的矜持。私下独处时Bucky可不在乎，他肆无忌惮、偶尔脏话连篇，但公开场合（尤其是有女性在的时候）他绝对彬彬有礼，那是他妈妈从小用肥皂洗他嘴巴的成果，三十年代的肥皂的杀伤力即使过了八十年依旧有效。

 

“老天啊……”Bucky语无论次地捂住了脸：“我这是怎么了？”

 

所有人装作没听见他说了什么，继续转头忙自己的事儿。Steve尴尬地咳嗽了一声，一把把Bucky从椅子上拽起来：“我们回去。”

 

Bucky迫切需要离开这儿，他同意Steve的主意。

 

第二次发生在傍晚，所有的复仇者们聚集在公用大厅里，这是晚饭后的一点闲暇时间，每个成员都在享受自己那点私密的小快乐时分享大伙的陪伴。Steve坐在沙发一角，懒洋洋地看着电视上那些花里胡哨、他完全不理解的节目，一只手抱着一大碗玉米片。Bucky以一种同样慵懒的姿态靠在他旁边，伸手抓着玉米片蘸着自己手上的辣酱肆无忌惮地吃着。他的新陈代谢足够应付现代社会的任何一种垃圾食品，而恢复记忆后Bucky就把这能力发挥得淋漓极致：他爱上了每一样健康或者不健康的零食，Steve则只会在确认这些食物完全跟不上Bucky新陈代谢的速度后微笑着买下更多。

 

 

也许是他们那样依偎的姿态太过亲昵，搞得其他成员老是忍不住要拿他们来逗乐。

 

“你们应该回你们自己的房间，”Clint半真半假地说：“这样可真有点，啧啧，不那么文明啊。”

 

Steve已经有了一点睡意，迷糊地看着Clint，不明白他在说些什么。Bucky满嘴都是玉米片，对着Clint比出了中指：“闭嘴。”

 

“啊哈，”Clint不死心，他就是喜欢和Bucky拌嘴，就算Natasha再怎么揍他都没用：“好极了，两个七十年前的老家伙打算在我们眼前干一出！”

 

“干”这个词儿立刻吸引了正视图用咖啡谋杀自己的Tony的注意，Bruce和Natasha也都看了过来，Bruce满脸疑惑，Natasha看起来好像随时打算一飞刀捅死Clint。

 

 

“是啊，告诉你吧Steve的家伙可棒了，又大又热又猛！我觉得我永远都吃不够！”Bucky说完就吐出了嘴里的玉米片，一脸茫然地瞪着Clint，Steve立刻清醒过来、脸红得好像要燃烧起来。所有人都瞠目结舌地盯着Bucky，最终Bucky低下了头，双手捂住了自己的脸：“好吧……”他用微弱的声音羞愧地说：“我好像……有什么地方不对……！”

 

 

“我想我们没什么好担心的，”在经过一番精密的检查后，Bruce微笑着对Steve说：“他只是受到了射线的小部分影响，我检查过那个设备的残骸，它无法投射出任何致命的射线，仅仅是这一小部分，以Barnes的新陈代谢速度，过几天应该就会恢复正常。”

 

Steve宽慰地点点头：“所以他变得……呃，口无遮拦，完全是射线的影响。”

 

“要我说，这大概算不上是最坏的副作用。”Bruce几乎有些同情地看着美国队长，试图让他放松一些：对于见惯了破坏和生死的复仇者来说，有个不受控制满嘴黄腔的男朋友确实算不上什么大不了的问题。

 

Steve尴尬地笑笑，回头看着还坐在检查室发呆的Bucky。Bucky看上去还没从“我想闷死我自己再也不要看到小队里的任何人包括Steve”的状态中恢复过来，Steve走到他身边坐下，把他的外套递给他：“想回家吗？”

 

他所谓的家是指他们在搬进复仇者大厦之前的那栋公寓，那公寓不大，设备陈旧，带着上世纪的气息，却完全属于他们。Bucky点了点头，他脸皮再厚也没办法在堂而皇之地说出那番话后继续留在这儿，至少今天不行。他穿好了外套，把帽子拉过眉毛，心虚地紧贴着Steve往外溜。Steve挺喜欢Bucky和他亲近，要不是这个场景让他觉得又窘迫又好笑的话他会更享受的。一路上他们都没有遇上任何人，Steve怀疑这和Jarvis有关，他对此心存感激，拉着Bucky出门上了摩托车，一路驰回他们的旧公寓。

 

Steve有时间的话会回来定期打扫，公寓的状况不算太坏，他拉开了所有的窗帘，让阳光和微风流淌过这属于他和Bucky的空间。公寓是他们充满冒险与传奇的人生恒定不变的部分，泛黄的墙壁上挂满了Steve随手画下的涂鸦，桌面积了薄薄的一层灰尘，上次Bucky回来时带来的花已经枯萎，Steve顺手清理了它，并记得提醒自己傍晚出去时要买点新的回来。他母亲和Bucky的母亲总是喜欢在家里摆满花，即使是萧条的年代，哪怕只有一朵。彼时两个男孩并不理解母亲们的深意，一个世纪过去他们逐渐明白，那并不仅仅是一朵花，那意味着家与温暖，爱与爱宁。

 

“你还好吗？”Steve最终靠着Bucky坐下来，手臂松散地环上了他的肩膀。

 

“除了和大伙分享了我的隐秘之外，一切都不错。”Bucky说，脸还是有点红。

 

“喔，呃，”Steve咳嗽了一声，视线在墙壁上飘来飘去、就是没有落到Bucky脸上：“要我说的话，我挺喜欢你分享的那部分——我喜欢你喜欢，呃，我是说，我喜欢你对我的感受，只不过那个得保留在我们之间。”

 

Bucky夸张地哀嚎了一声：“我又管不住自己，”他说的是真的，他刚才差点告诉公寓的门房他有多么想被Steve按在窗框上干，要不是Steve即时察觉、堵住他的嘴巴把他塞进电梯，他很可能已经把门房吓出心脏病了：“好吧，至少这还算是有点娱乐效果。”

 

Steve眨了眨眼睛，看着尴尬的Bucky，一个念头忽然浮了上来——他在内心辩论自己是否可以利用Bucky此刻的状态，美国队长也许并没有看起来那么政治正确，不过几秒钟的功夫，好奇已经战胜了罪恶感，Steve不敢相信自己真的问了出来：“那么，你最喜欢的姿势是？”

 

Bucky用一种混合了“你他妈在开我玩笑”以及“Rogers我要宰了你”的表情看着Steve，气急败坏地说：“背后式，操，你说我能宰了那个发明这个射线的无聊家伙吗？我不介意闯闯联邦监狱！”

 

“不行，”Steve觉得这很好玩，他发现自己有点停不住，尽管他的脸也红得要命，却还是忍不住继续追问：“那，嗯，告诉我，你真的喜欢……我是说，我的……”

 

“见鬼了Rogers，”Bucky气得大翻白眼：“我不敢相信你甚至都问不出口，是啊我喜欢你的那家伙，喜欢得要命！现在你可以去庆祝了，你干嘛不把这个放到那什么互联网上？”

 

“抱歉，Buck，”Steve捂着脸愧疚地说：“但是……也不是每天都能听到你说老实话的。”

 

“那是因为我偏向行动。”Bucky回答，一把拽住Steve的领子拉向自己：“你是想真枪实弹地干呢，还是想继续废话？”

 

 

和Steve单独相处的Bucky Barnes压根不知道什么叫矜持。

 

 

在Bucky打开他的拉链之前，Steve总算来得及问了最后一个问题。

 

“你能具体说说所谓的背后式吗？”

 

结果是Bucky差不多即兴发挥、当场给他念了一篇色情小说，就像老早之前他从码头那伙水手那儿弄来的那些小读本一样地露骨、毫无遮拦，而诡异的是那些句子从Bucky嘴里冒出来就显得分外挑逗煽情，Steve甚至不记得自己这么硬过。

 

他已经充分掌握了Bucky的“爱好”，现在是付诸实践的时候了。

 

Steve不太喜欢这个体位，他们很少这么做，因为Steve喜欢看着Bucky的脸：这张失而复得、阔别七十年的脸。但如果Bucky决定后入式更爽，Steve完全不介意把这个加进他们的常规菜单。这会儿他跪在Bucky身后，双手上下摸索着Bucky结实的背和屁股浮想联翩——Bucky说的第一句话是什么来着？

 

_“我喜欢你的舌头，又湿又软、在我里面能让我发疯。”_

 

对了，舌头。Steve面红耳赤地弯下腰，沿着Bucky的脊椎向下慢慢舔、舔掉他皮肤上一点湿润的汗珠，并一路向下。Bucky在呻吟了，毫无保留的那种呻吟，就好像Steve已经深埋在他身体里，而他们甚至都还没开始。

 

他们真的不常做这个，原谅Steve这来自七十年前的落伍之人吧，在他们那个年代性是完全隐藏在卧室门背后的东西，直到用上血清为止Steve甚至对“性”都没什么概念。现在，他所错过的东西被打包丢在他面前，就等着他去探索，尽管依旧缚手缚脚心怀羞耻，但Steve欲欲跃试。他的舌尖已经碰触到了Bucky的后穴，Bucky老实地伏在他身下扭动身体、看起来充满了渴望。

 

Steve深吸了一口气，让舌尖滑过Bucky的皮肤，然后开始向内部探入——这感觉不错，他喜欢让Bucky因为自己疯狂。他试图让Bucky放松、打开身体，想要让他为了自己而变得湿漉漉的，他一面不停地舔进Bucky的身体、像性交一样用舌头刺激他，一面回想着Bucky说过的其他内容。

 

_“你应该多用几根手指……老天啊Rogers_ _，你的手，那么大那么稳，我想试试有一天能不能吞下整个……”_

Steve紧张地咽下口水，决定他们今天不要尝试太多。他把食指塞进了Bucky的身体，伴随着舌头坚定地深入、将他撑开好让手指与舌头进得更深。Bucky看起来已经快要步入疯狂状态了，他的左手紧抓着床头，手指已经穿透了可怜的木板，右手则快要撕裂床单，他的身体完全屈服在Steve的手指和舌头下，正颤抖着渴求更多，他用沙哑的声音叫着Steve的名字，一遍又一遍地重复那些他原本永不会说出口的下流幻想。

_“让保险套什么的见鬼去吧，我想直接感受你就那么操进来，我想要你的东西在我里面。”_

Steve直起身体，双手揉搓着Bucky的屁股。Bucky被他弄得又软又湿，看起来完全准备好了。他用一只手按着Bucky的腰，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎试图进入Bucky。Bucky完全顺服地弯曲身体、抬高屁股好让这一切更容易一些。Steve沉重的顶端抵上了他的入口并开始不断压入。起初那阵无可避免的钝痛后，一切就变得美妙了起来，这姿势能让Steve进得很深。Steve确实进入得很深、很缓慢，一方面他需要照顾Bucky的感受，另一方面他喜欢这种缓慢地将Bucky打开的感觉，那让他觉得这一切都非常真实，并非他在冰层下长眠时奢求的一场美梦。

 

_“我有说过我爱死你的家伙了，对吧？我喜欢它在我里面又大又热，你持续的时间真长，上帝啊我赞美那该死的血清，谁想到小Steve_ _也有这么生龙活虎的一天？”_

 

Bucky喘得很厉害，他咬住了床单、右手握住了自己的阴茎好不用立刻就射出来。Steve用他最爱的方式深深地进入了他，Bucky整个人都被他填满了，再没半点空隙，那感觉好得让他头皮发麻、脚趾都蜷缩了起来，得花上极大力气才不会在刚被Steve插入的时候就爽得射出来。Steve今天已经足够志得意满，Bucky才不会在他的自负心上再添一笔。

 

_“我想要你再粗鲁点，你不用那么小心翼翼的，用力干我吧Steve_ _，我保证我不会断掉或者坏掉。真的，越用力越爽！”_

Steve开始动了，他用两只手抓住Bucky的腰，第一次毫不在乎地在他身上留下掌印和指痕、第一次毫无保留、没有谨慎地对待Bucky仿佛惧怕他随时会就这么碎裂。他的进入野蛮又粗鲁，从Bucky那儿榨出了一波又一波的喘息和呻吟。Bucky的身体为他完全打开，湿热、滑腻、紧致，美妙得不可思议，让Steve觉得他可以这么一直做下去。Bucky被他不停地推撞向墙壁：已经没有床头了，那可怜的木制部分在Bucky的左手下完全报废，而他正用自己仅有的一毫控制力不要拆掉墙壁，要是在干到一半冲破墙壁摔倒在邻居家，美国队长和他的助手这辈子都抬不起头了。

 

_“咬我的肩膀、耳朵、随便什么，我想带着你的牙印，你的指痕，我想带着你的记号、让人们都知道我是你的。”_

 

Steve低下头，胸膛紧贴着Bucky的背，沉重地将他压入毛毯之间。床在两个超级士兵的分量下发出可怜的呻吟声，他们却全不理会。Steve的阴茎深埋在Bucky体内，停止了抽插的动作，而是小幅度地碾磨着他的敏感点、在里面转着圈子。Bucky叫得更大声了，几乎嘶哑，Steve开始舔他的肩膀，先是温柔地亲吻左边与金属衔接的皮肤，然后转到右边，在那儿留下了第一个牙印。Bucky几乎是立刻就射出来了，他甚至还没怎么关注过自己的阴茎呢。精液粘稠地糊满他的手指和小腹，而Steve紧接着在他的脖子上咬了第二口。

 

“可别上瘾……”Bucky虚弱地笑，声音里带着高潮后满足的颤抖。

 

“有点……”Steve的脸还是很红，他很庆幸Bucky现在看不见自己：“呃，你爽够了没？”

 

“他妈的爽极了……”Bucky又说脏话了，用那种懒洋洋的、放荡的、专属于Steve的声音：“给我五分钟，马上第二轮。”

 

“你居然需要五分钟？”Steve装作惊讶，下身挺动、重新开始了律动。Bucky咬牙切齿地用手肘顶了顶他的小腹：“Rogers……啊……喔老天啊…… _Rogers_ ！！”

 

这就对了，Steve心想，Bucky现在只需要叫他的名字就行，别的以后再说。

 

 

 


End file.
